The present invention relates generally to remote registers and more particularly to a remote register used in combination with a fluid-flow meter such as a conventional water meter. Normally, a water meter is found in the basement or garage of a private home or building and, as such, is not readily available for periodic readings. To eliminate this inconvenience, water meters are provided with an impulse generator, the impulse generator being adapted to transmit an electrical impulse to a remote register located at an outside position. The electrical impulse is generated in response to predetermined amounts of fluid flowing through the meter, as for example, 10, 100 or 1,000 gallons. At each actuation of an impulse, the remote register indicates the appropriate numerical information. Numerous generators are applicable for the present invention which periodically generates an electrical impulse in response to a predetermined volume of flow.
Remote registers referred to above are known in the art and generally comprise a casing in which is mounted an electromagnetic counting mechanism having a plurality of numbered wheels mounted coaxially on a shaft and operable by means of interacting transfer pinions to register a numerical value.
Heretofore, numerous problems have been associated with the known types of remote registers. Of primary importance is the fact that the numbered wheels may be inadvertently rotated when the cover is removed for inspection or maintenance. This obviously leads to subsequent incorrect readings. In order to negate the aforesaid, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote register unit having a locking mechanism which automatically prevents rotation of the numbered wheels when the register cover is removed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote register having integral construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a further reading of the specification.